Uchiha family dinner
by NightRain-WolfsRain
Summary: The Uchiha family sit down for a family diner. SasuSaku R AND R


**Disclaimer; I OWN NOTHING!**

**Gaara; No she doesn't.**

**Me; SHUT UP GAARA YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN, AND I DO OWN ITACHI2, RUE, KANAME, TOSHIRO, KAI, YAHIRO, AKIRA, AND YUUKARI !**

**Neji; just get on with the story already**

"So, Itachi, how was your day?" My father asked my eldest brother.

"Fine," my brother said simply.

"Care to elaborate," my mother stern voice threaten my brother. My brother at twenty one was still afraid of our mother. Then again our mother was considered one of the scariest kunoichi in the hidden leaf village. I giggled at my brother who froze mid bite and slowly turned his head towards our mother with a horrified look on his face.

He finished his bite with a very loud gulp.

"Well I..." My brother went into a very long discussion of how he tortured this psychotic rouge ninja and by the end of the day the criminal was no more than a babbling baby. Not literately the guy just had the mind of a baby according to my brother. And of course I believed him, it was a tendency in my family unfortunately. You know the whole torturing with the sharigan thing. Yeah that thing. I looked over to see my mother ready to explode. My father nodded to my brother and continued to eat. That didn't settle well with my mother.

"You're just going to sit there," my mother screamed, "like it's perfectly normal for our son to...UGHHHHH!" my mother's hand slammed down on the table in frustration. She then made a dramatic sigh and fell on to the table mumbling "Where did I go wrong?"

My father continued to eat as though nothing really important happened.

"Toshiro-nii" I whined, "Mother is throwing her tantrum again!"

"Yes, Akira. Our family is crazy," he said not really answering my question. This wasn't really a question more like a whine. Heck, I was whining. MY FAMILY IS CRAZY!

"I know that Toshiro-nii," I continued to whine, "But whhhyyyy?"

"I don't know," he said shaking his head.

My brother Kaname-nii looked up finally to see why all the ruckus and was shocked to find our mother clasped on the table, Rue-nii trying to bring mother back to normal (if that was even possible). Me whining and Toshiro-nii tell me that they were idiots. Our father and Kai-nii continuing to eat completely ignoring them. And then there was Yahiro-nii who burst out laughing at the whole mess. Kaname-nii thought it was a good time to make an escape so he came up with the excuse of his girlfriend.

"Ahhh I got to go Yuukari is expecting me and she'll kill me if I'm late," he said quickly muttered

Me and my family including my father and Kai-nii looked up (shocker!) and stared at Kaname-nii. The food from fathers chop stick fell, though dad was too busy staring at my brother like he was crazy.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON!" my mother screamed at my brother coming out of her earlier depressed state.

"Hnn," he replied.

"Oh it's just you Kaname," my mother said in relief. Everyone else let out the breathe they were holding and continued to do what they were doing a few seconds ago while Kaname-nii made his quick escape not even looking back.

The next one to get up was Toshiro-nii muttering that he couldn't take the stupidicy while walking out of the room.

"He not my child," my mother glared at my father.

"Hnn," was my father's brilliant reply.

Next was Itachi-nii who started it all got up saying something about going to bed because he had a mission early in the morning the next day. My parents nodding in consent.

Yahiro-nii spoke up to Itachi-nii, "Don't get yourself killed Nii-san"

My brother Hnn'd in reply at patted his head before patting my heading and muttering good night.

"Well I'm gonna go practice my ninjutsu," said Yahiro-nii also making an escape.

My father Hnn'd in reply as my mother waved her arm in dismissal. She was clearly worn out from the day. With the hospital and us her crazy family I was amazed how she could do it all. Kai-nii was next simple just excusing himself and so did Rue-nii.

When my idiotic brothers finally left I turned to my parents and started to pout till my parents finally turned their attention to me.

"What is it Akira sweetie?" my mother asked.

"Momma why did you and Daddy have to have those idiots?" I asked feign incense.

My father began to choke on the water he just took a sip, after a minute of chocking he looked at my mother horrified expression and then turned to me and said.

"Honey how bout I get you ice cream and we call it even?"

"Okay"

"_Anyways it will get us away from your mother till she calms down," _father muttered under his breathe.

"What?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could manage.

"Nothing Sweetie," he said while picking me up and settling me in his arms.

"_Suckers you fell into my trap, now I get ice cream," _I whispered under my breathe.

"What did you say honey," my father asked.

"Nothing Daddy," I said with a sweet smile.

**ME; So this is my first story of the children of SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaIno Slight GaaraMatsuri (though I still have to create Gaara family. I' m going to be creating all lot of one-shot or short stories based of the characters I created and the Naruto characters. IT WILL MOSTLY BE HUMMOR, FAMILY, YES ROMANCE I' M A GIRL (BUT NOT TO GIRLY SO DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING TO CHEESY) FRIENDSHIP AND THE CRAZY SENSEI WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE! There also might be me and my crazy thoughts of bringing back characters. MWWWAHHHAAAAAAAA!**

**Now for me the crazy author to make the ice cream scene and Evil Akira (Don't hate Akira she my favorite!) By the way Itachi is named after the original Itachi his Uncle because he looks like Itachi and Sasuke likes his brother now in the anime and manga so yeah.**

**PEACE OUT PEOPLE AND REVIEW OR ELSE**

**INO; or what**

**Me; SHUT UP I HAVENT THOUGHT OF THAT YET!**


End file.
